


To Give a Share of Precepts

by Aishuu



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Medicine, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:24:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3714904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aishuu/pseuds/Aishuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leorio is passionate about becoming a doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Give a Share of Precepts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imbrium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbrium/gifts).



Leorio learns that there is more to school than studying.

He enters medical school buoyed by determination and his brand new Hunter's license. He wants to be a doctor in the worst way, and it is the memory of Pietro that serves as his driving motivation. He knows his heart is in the right place, but that means squat when the professors are reducing his abilities to a list of scores on paper, and telling him _keep studying hard, or we'll fail you._

So he does, and rises to the top of his class. It's insane amounts of studying, and it means foregoing many of the social pleasures that college life offers. But it's easier than any stage of the Hunter's exam. It's amazing what being hunted by an insane clown will do to grant perspective.

Studying is not his chief difficulty. Always friendly and outgoing, Leorio suddenly finds himself cut adrift from the rest of his peers. While many of the medical students are older than his twenty years, he is much more mature. They speak of learning things just to pass the exams or putting in their twenty years and retiring, and he grows frustrated at how much they don't understand. They don't see the human faces that their skills will have the ability to help. They don't comprehend that their choices will be life-or-death.

Most of them only want the prestige of doctorates. He considers writing them off entirely, but it's never been his way to give up. So he hides his anger with an easy smile, trying to think of some way to make them care.

He considers calling Kurapica – the younger man is one of the wisest he's ever met – but decides against it. Kurapica is on his quest, and Leorio knows that his own problems are nothing weighed against the gravity of an avenger. Gon and Killua, too, are out of the question because despite their skills, they are just boys. Leorio passed the exam due to the friendships he'd formed, but he also knows how to stand on his own.

He decides to work slowly, and comes up with a plan of attack that plays to his strengths. He picks his targets carefully, seeking out some of the middling students that are struggling. Casually, he invites them to a study group, and all accept eagerly. Working with one of the top student will only help them – especially one that is a member of the legendary Hunters.

As he prepares for them to arrive at his small apartment, he goes over his mental plans. It will take time and preparation, but he can do this. He will share stories of his adventures, the ones that entertain and enthrall. Then he will tell of the places he's seen, and make the hardships of the poor real to these future physicians. Maybe someday he will even confess what happened with Pietro, if it helps his cause.

Since there are no students that understand what impacts their lives can have, he will have to change them into doctors that do. Leorio is a Hunter, and will not shy away from difficult tasks.


End file.
